


You Love Him, Don't you?

by orphan_account



Series: Liam Mikaelson [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries, teen wolf - Fandom, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beware the Fluff, Humor, LIAM AND REBEKAH ARE TWINS, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, M/M, Vampire Liam Dunbar, i stan this AU, liam dunbar is a original hybrid, liam is a sad boy, rebekah is a great sister, that is explained if u rlly wanna know, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After feeling a harsh tug on the mental bond between Rebekah and her twin brother, she decides to pay him a quick visit.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Rebekah Mikaelson, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Series: Liam Mikaelson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600345
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Enter Rebekah

“You love him, don’t you?”

Liam didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at Theo through the window of the McCall home with a watchful gaze. 

Rebekah sighed, climbing down to the lower branch of the large oak tree her twin sat on. 

“Why aren’t you in there? Usually I’m the one watching you from here.” She joked. Unbeknownst to the rest of her family, every once in a while Rebekah visits her twin brother in Beacon Hills. This time, she visited because of the mental tug she felt against the bond she and her twin had. 

Her brother didn’t say a word, scratching the dried blood off of his hands. The girl watched as it flaked off his skin, how his once pale blue shirt was bloody and stained, how tear tracks broke through the blood splattered on his face. 

“He—they can’t see me like this.” It always surprised Rebekah, how different Liam sounded now, how much more Americanized he surrounded compared to the rest of the family. 

“William...” she mumbled softly as he harshly scrubbed at his face, trying to not let anymore tears fall. “The kill is justifiable. Wasn’t it that hunter that attacked your friends?”

“Monroe. It was Monroe.” Liam let a shaky breath. “She was torturing a werewolf when I found her. The werewolf was a fourteen year old girl.” A sob ripped past the hybrids lips. 

“And you saved the girl, she’s safe now. You took down the real monster. If the pack can’t accept that, they’re not the family you claim them to be.” 

The hybrid shrunk in on himself. “I don’t want to disappoint them.”   
Rebekah sighed. “You’ve lived a thousand years yet you are still incredibly hopeless.” She smiled fondly. “It’ll be okay, William. Maybe you should tell them everything. Rip off the bandaid.”

Liam let out a harsh breath. “Yeah, maybe.” 

Or maybe he’ll just wait. 

He locked eyes with Theo who looked at him in surprise. 

Liam blanched, hopping off of the tree and speeding away with his vampire speed. 

Rebekah sighed, glancing at Theo who was now pressed against the window, searching for Liam. 

Yeah, he’ll just wait. 


	2. Theo Knows

The year was 1922 when Liam felt a stabbing pain through his chest. 

He gasped, stumbling and bumping into the wall of his room. He ripped his shirt off, whimpering at what he saw. 

Black veins formed over his chest, his skin pale and ashy. 

Rebekah...

—

“Come on, Liam. You can’t hide forever.”

Liam growled, ignoring his sisters voice and furious knocks from outside his bedroom door. 

It’s been three days since Monroe’s death and news in the supernatural world spreads quickly. Liam hadn’t stepped outside since the night of her death. 

Another knock on his door. 

“Leave me alone, Rebekah!” He yelled. 

“I’m not Rebekah.” The voice was muffled but Liam knew who it was. 

Cautiously, he opened the door. “Theo?”

“When were you going to tell me?” Theo questioned, pushing past the hybrid to sit on his desk chair. 

“Tell you what?” Liam asked, feigning innocence. 

The chimera rolled his eyes, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a blood bag and tossing it to Liam. 

“What? How did you—“

Theo scoffed. “You were sitting on a tree next to an original vampire and sped off with vampire speed. It wasn’t that hard to put together. You’re not exactly subtle.”

Liam snorted, sipping the blood out of the bag as if he were drinking a Capri-Sun. “I didn’t think you’d care.”

Theo’s annoyed gaze softened. “Of course I’d care. You defended me when you brought me back, I’d do the same for you. Wether it be about Monroe or about being a vampire.”

Liam made a strangled noise. “How did you—“

“You were covered in blood last time I saw you and Monroe’s body was confirmed to be dead hours before I saw you so again, not hard to figure out.”

“...does anyone else know?”

“No.” Theo shrugged. “The pack doesn’t trust me anyways and it’s not my right to tell them.”

Liam slumped his shoulders in relief, tossing the now empty blood bag into the trash besides his desk. Theo reaches out, grabbing the hybrids wrist. 

“Hey.” He said sternly. “I’m serious, y’know. If you ever decide to tell the pack,  
I’ll be there.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

Liam sighed, allowing himself to go boneless and fall into Theo. “Thank you.”

Theo buried his nose into Liam’s hair, a small smile on his lips. “What are friends for?”

Rebekah watched from the doorway with a satisfied smile on her lips. 

Finally.


	3. Rebekah Helps The Boys Get Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a mess this is.

“Tell him.”

Liam’s eye twitched. 

It’s been two weeks since Theo told him he knew the truth and over those two weeks, the boys have done nothing but gotten closer. 

“Shouldn’t you be...I don’t know— Somewhere else by now?” Liam asked, waving his hand dismissively. 

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“That you loooooovvvvveeeee him.”

Liam snorted, answering his homework questions with ease. 

These two weeks have been simultaneously the best and worst weeks of his thousand year life. 

Theo and Liam have gotten closer, Rebekah and Theo get along (he’s still not sure if that’s good or bad...), and he’s had to avoid the pack— meaning simple things like school were impossible with Nolan, Alec, Mason and Corey constantly on his tail (“Theo I need to hide!” “Try my bag. You might fit in it.” “You asshole!” “Just go, I’ll distract them.”)

Avoiding the pack hurts. It hurts like hell, Liam had no way to explain it other than just that. Hell. 

“Liam, I’m serious. Tell Theo how you feel and go back to the pack. You’re miserable without Theo around and I can tell you miss the pack.”

Liam shook his head, shoving his history homework away. 

“No.” Liam stood up, walking out the door without a backwards glance. 

Rebekah scowled and watched her twin walk away. 

“Very well!” She said to herself. “Guess I’ll have to do this my way!”

—

Knock. Knock. 

Theo looked up from his book, raising his brows when he saw Rebekah staring at him with narrowed eyes. He lowered his car window. 

“How did you find me?”

“I just needed to follow the smell of teenaged angst and suffering.” The blonde said, flipping hair over her shoulder. “I just never expected it to bring me to your truck.” She poked her head into the car. “You live here. Why?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Legally, I’m dead. I can’t get a job and it’s not like my fake parents stayed around to take me back in.”

Rebekah frowned. “Liam doesn’t know, does he?”

“No.”

The girl sighed. “Okay, so why don’t you move in with him?”

Theo rose a brow, a playful smirk on his lips. “Isn’t that a bit too quick? I gotta at least take him out to dinner first. What’s his favorite blood type?”

Rebekah pouted. “If you weren’t completely and utterly enamored by my brother, I’d take you in a heartbeat.”

Theo laughed, opening the door so the vampire can slip into the back seat. She sat besides him and leaned her head against his shoulder, still pouting. “Speaking of being in love, you should tell my brother how you feel.” She said, batting her eyelashes. 

Theo scoffed, going back to his book. “No way, I don’t do well with rejection.”

“What if I told you he felt the same way?”

Theo’s gaze flickered between the book and the vampire. “I’d say I’m curious.”

Rebekah smirked. “So what about now?”

“No.”

“What?! Why?”

“I don’t deserve him.” Theo said, focusing solely on his book. “He can find someone better.”

“You’re so stupid!”

“And you sound like a five year old.”

Rebekah huffed. 

Okay. Maybe this won’t be as easy as she thought and maybe what she was going to do might break Theo’s trust but he’ll thank her later. 

—

“Did you know Theo has been living in his truck?”

Liam pulled the blood bag away from his mouth, eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

“I saw him today. He’s been living in it since he came back from Hell.”

Liam felt his heart drop at the words. “What?”

“He’s been living in his car.” 

The hybrid froze. “I— fuck!” Liam sped out of his house with his vampire speed. He stopped by the edge of the preserve, experimentally sniffing the air. 

“Liam?”

Theo...

Liam swiveled around, eyes wide and worried. “Theo, where do you live?”

The chimera‘s jaw tightened and his hands twitched. Something that only happens when he’s angry. “She told you.”

“You’re living in your car!” Liam’s voice pitched, rising an octave as he gestured around them wildly. “In your car! Do you even have any money for gas? Food? How do you survive?”

Theo averted his eyes. “Liam...”

“Come live with me.”

The chimeras eyes snapped back to Liam. “Why do you care so much?”

Liam frowned. “Because you’d do the same for me. Because you’re not the same person you were a couple of months ago. You’re not Theo ‘Big Bad Chimera’ Raeken. You’re Theo ‘The Redeemable Asshole’ Raeken.”

“For fucks sake, please just stop talking.”

Liam flushed, rolling his eyes. “Listen, you’re one of my best friends and I—“

“You what?” The words were whispered out as Theo took a step closer, staring at the hybrid intently. “You what, Liam?”

Liam released a shuttering breath, approaching Theo, stopping once they’re chest’s were touching. 

Liam closed his eyes, trying to calm his hammering heart. 

_‘You love him, don’t you?’_

“I love you.”

Theo inhaled sharply, staring at the older male with wide wide green eyes. “I don’t deserve you. I’m a monster.”

“Jesus, Theo..if you’re a monster, I must be the devil himself.” Liam huffed out a sad laugh. “It’s okay if you don’t want—“

Liam was cut off by a harsh and bruising kiss. 

Theo pulled away, his hands coming up to cradle the hybrids face. “I said I don’t deserve you, doesn’t mean I don’t want you.

Liam could feel his heart fluttering against his ribcage, begging to be let out. 

“Will you...go out with me?”

Theo grinned cockily, a playful glimmer sparkling in his eyes. “Sure, why not?”

“Oh— thank god. And here I thought I’d have to do everything.”

Liam turned to look at his sister with narrowed eyes. 

“Rebekah......”

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave.”

The blonde vampire sped off, finally leaving the new couple alone with their privacy.   
  


“I’m gonna fucking kill her.”

Theo laughed, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. “Good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chapter of the first story ^^  
> I’m rlly excited to start the oneshots!!


	4. Thiam + Rebekah Talk To The Pack

Liam anxiously twiddled his fingers. It’s been a couple of days since Liam and Theo started dating and Rebekah insisted it was time he closed this chapter of his life and told the pack the truth. 

“Don’t worry.” Theo soothed, rubbing soothing circles around Liam’s knuckles with his free hand. “It’ll be fine. They’ll be okay with it.”

“And if they aren’t, I’ll kill them.” Rebekah said from where she was seated in the middle of the back seat, leaning forwards so she could look between Theo and Liam. Theo smirked. “I’ll help.”

Liam frowned. “No killing.”

“Boring.”

“Lame.”

Liam snorted, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

Theo parked the car as they pulled up in front of the McCall home for pack night. Liam hesitantly got out of the car, Rebekah and Theo flanked him on both sides. Theo interlocked their pinkies while Rebekah pressed her shoulder against his. 

Sighing, Liam began to walk towards the door. He softly knocked, pursing his lips when the door opened to reveal Scott McCall. 

“Liam?”

“Scott.”

Scott rose his brows, eyes flickering between Rebekah and Theo. “What’s going on? Why haven’t you been answering my calls?”

“We need to talk.”

Scott bit his lip, looking at the boy in concern. “Alright. Come in.”

The trio followed Scott to the living, Rebekah smiling smugly as they did so. “So nice to meet the people my brother speaks of so highly.” She drawled. 

“Okay, first of all, where the hell have you been, Liam?! Second of all, what the hell is Raeken doing with you and third of all ‘BROTHER’?! You have a SISTER?!” Stiles screeched gesturing at Theo and Rebekah. 

“One twin sister and four brothers to be exact.” Rebekah added airily. “We are quite the large family.”

The pack stared at Liam silently in shock as he shifted around awkwardly. “Listen, I should...explain. My name is Liam Mikaelson..my sister and I— we’re original vampires.” 

From the corner of his eyes, Liam could see Argent rest his hand on his gun, tensed up and ready to draw the weapon if needed. 

“Don’t even try, Chris. I’m a thousand years old, you can’t kill me.”

Stiles flinched at the words but remained blank faced as he listened to Liam. 

Liam shifted, leaning against the wall. “I moved here over a hundred years ago to escape my brother, Klaus.” He explained. “I didn’t want to risk being daggered and shoved into a coffin so I ran. Cowardly, I know, but it was the best choice because if I hadn’t, who knows if I’d be right here right now.”

“Okay, that’s great and all but what does this have to do with the fact that you’ve been avoiding your pack?” Peter questioned. He seemed the most unfazed but Liam could tell he was tense. 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, chill. I literally used to change your diapers. If you’d let me talk, you’d know where I was going.”

Peter straightened, eyes widening by a fraction. “What?”

Liam ignored him and continued on with his story. “I’ve been in and out of Beacon Hills for years but I’ve always come back.” He shrugs. “It’s my home. I don’t like it when people encroach on my territory.” His eyes flashed gold and faint, black veins pulsed under his skin before disappearing. “Monroe did exactly that, and the minute I discovered she was out of Beacon Hills, I struck. I followed her trail and killed her.”

“You were the one who killed Monroe?” Lydia questioned softly. 

“It was either her or a pack of twelve werewolves. C’mon Lydia, when I found her she had eleven werewolves tied up and was experimenting on a werewolf pup. You’re a smart girl, one life lost is definitely better than twelve, especially if that life is nothing but the equivalent of a bug under my shoe.” The hybrid hissed out venomously, his old accent slipping through the cracks the more his agitation rose. 

“William, your Niklaus is showing.”

Liam bit his cheek, forcing a grin onto his lips. “What can I say? I blame the curse of having the werewolf temper. God, I need a drink. Anyways, long story short, I didn’t want you to find out because I didn’t want you to look at me differently but, well—“ Liam opened up his arms wide, a smile that looked more like a grimace crossing his face. “You know now. So what’ll it be?”

“You’re not just a vampire, you’re a hybrid. The original hybrid.” Chris stated, body still tense. 

“Well, technically speaking, that’s my brother seeing as he was born as one, I was bitten by a werewolf. So technically yes, I am one of the original hybrids but Klaus is known as the first.”

“Liam...” Scott said softly. “You didn’t need to hide this from us, we would’ve dealt with it.”

Liam blinked at Scott’s gentle words, unsure of what to say. “Okay, that’s...that’s cool.”

Scott smiled. “My bite may have not turned you and you may be a thousand years older than me but you’ll always be the little brother I never had.” 

Tears pricked at Liam’s eyes, forcing him to look away. “Thanks Scott.”

The alpha wrapped his arms around the hybrid. “You’re family, Li. Of course we’d accept you.”

Rebekah cleared her throat. “As beautiful as this all is, I think Liam has another announcement.”

“Oh god.” Liam groaned. 

“Just rip the bandaid off.” Stiles said, waving his hand around in a ‘just spit it out’ gesture. 

“I’m dating Theo.”

Stiles made a strangled noise. “Never mind, put it back on. Never take the bandaid off.” 

Malia growled. “Seriously?”

Liam rose a brow. “You can handle me being a thousand year old vampire but not me dating Theo.”

Malia just scowled. 

Mason sighed, standing up. “I say, you’re still my best friend no matter what and if I have to deal with Theo to keep you in my life, I’ll do it.”

Liam grinned goofily. “Thanks, Mase.”

Mason grinned, bringing him into a hug. “Anything for you man.”

Slowly but surely, Theo, Liam and Rebekah were able to fit themselves into pack night seamlessly after Liam’s confessions. 

Peter pursed his lips and sat in a seat in front of Liam. “What do you mean you changed my diapers?”

Liam gasped in mock hurt. “Do you know remember me? You’re own uncle?”

Peters eyes widened. “Uncle William?”

Stiles looked between an amused Liam and gobsmacked Peter. 

“Oh for fucks sake— _SERIOUSLY_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is the end of this story— a serious fic yet again turned into crack. Next story, who knows, it might be Liam changing Peters diapers or maybe some familial moments between the Mikaelsons. Hell, perhaps soon enough, they’ll meet their brother-in-law. How about the TVD gang? Will Liam meet them? Also, will Theo be bitten and stay with Liam forever or not? You’ll find out next time in ‘Liam Mikaelson’!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: it’s not smart to start another series while writing like four other stories  
> Also me, foaming at the mouth: Liam Mikaelson.


End file.
